


Steve and Bucky Seasons Greetings 2017

by karadin



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Captain America AU - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics
Genre: Holiday Card, M/M, Merry Christmas, Retro, art deco, old car, puppy, seasons greetings, vintage, vintage car, winterlandscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	Steve and Bucky Seasons Greetings 2017

Two young men load a christmas tree into an antique red car, dressed in clothing from the turn of the last century, with them is a golden labrador puppy.

(Steve and Bucky with Liberty)  
  
do not repost, reblog at my tumblr!  [karadin.tumblr.com/](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://karadin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
